The present invention relates to mainly a technique for recognizing a name of an application included in a business system, as a management method of the business system executed in an information processing system including a plurality of computers utilizing a network.
There is a computer system in which business servers and business clients are connected to a network and an application is operated on a business server to provide service to business clients. In this computer system, it is important in stable operation of a business system to know information as to an application having what name is operating on which business server.
According to a method considered as one of methods for knowing such an application name, a name of an application operating on a business server is recognized by having relations between application names and listening ports of the TCP (Transmission Control Protocol) and UCP (User Datagram Protocol) as information and conducting communication by using a management protocol specific to the application.
According to another considered method, a directory name itself of an executable file installed on a business server is found as a name of an installed application (InstList 2002, http://www.forest.impress.co.jp/lib/sys/instmng/softmng/instlist.html).